Recently, along with the popularization of DVDs and the like, content such as movies recorded on DVDs increasingly tend to be reproduced and watched at home in a convenient time slot. If content such as movies are watched with the use of DVDs and the like, an environment is provided for enabling to stop watching at an arbitrary time and for enabling to watch the rest subsequent to the portion stopped at the arbitrary time. However, if the intermission is elongated, it is difficult to sufficiently remember previously watched content.
For such an issue, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-273227 “DVD Video Reproducing System Having Digest Reproducing Function in Intermittent Reproducing” (Patent Document 1) proposed a system for conducting digest reproduction for a certain time for content of every chapter before an intermitted portion. In other words, according to the publication, as a digest for intermittent reproducing content, a digest can be reproduced from the beginning of the chapter including the intermitted portion or from a portion specified by a user within a chapter in advance during reproduction and then, the rest can be reproduced from the intermitted portion.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-273227 (pages 3 to 5, FIG. 3)